Boy Clad In Green: Link's Adventure in Termina
by Kokeshi088
Summary: Chapter two is here! It pales in comparism (I think) to Chapter 1, but that's because we're getting ourselves ready for... TERMINA! R&R! Kokeshi088
1. Chapter 1: Sleep Deprivation

Boy Clad in Green: Novelization

Link's Adventure in Termina

(While still relating to BCiG)

By: Kokeshi088 

**Author's Note:** Almost all of this is done in Link's P.O.V., or his point of view. In this first chapter, I guess he sounds a little bit irritated, but, he is in fact, sleep deprived and confused. Gee, wouldn't you be too?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Er, I mean, I don't own Link, "The Legend of Zelda" nor do I own all these words and letters. Some (dead.) European dude who invented English does. (For the sake of all us writers.) I also don't own MS Word, Microsoft does, nor do I own Netscape, which is what I saved it on ("save as webpage"). I also don't own Microsoft, because, if I did, then I'd be pretty, no, really rich if I did!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

In the Lost Woods, where the trees grow tall, a boy named Link silently navigates the woods.

_A soft crying is heard near him, he turns, and was ready to attack anything that might hurt him.._

Link's Point of View

I blinked about once or twice, my heart beating quickly. I could sense a dark presence, as if a shadow was following me. _Don't be silly; I'm just tired. There are shadows everywhere in the forest. It was probably just some Stalfos or something._

I heard a rustle, and then a sudden breeze passes me by.

It was just the wind, making the trees moan. Get some sense, Link, it's not like somebody **died** here, you know.

Another noise

 "Sheesh. It seems like the scrubs are really active today. Must be mating season again." I mumbled irritably.

Being sleep deprived is not fun, you know.

Suddenly, I remembered, my mind all jumbled up from being lost in the Lost Woods. Gee, what a name, because now my mind's lost, too.

What day is it? What time is it? I feel so tired, searching, searching, just searching, and I cannot find it. 

…

What is it am I looking for anyway? Is it in Hyrule or somewhere else…?

It's almost as if I was searching my lost twin. Like that's realistic. Stick to reality, Link.

While I was thinking, looking around, half-awake, half-asleep, I sort of wanted to draw my sword, well, my dagger, actually.

My puny sword… how am I supposed to fight with this? After giving back the Kokiri Sword to Saria, some people in Kakariko forged me a new sword. It was great, then. At least it was my size, but now, it's not the best sword; it's more like a machete or something, now…or it was more like a really long knife. Oh, Din, what was I thinking when I got this thing?

I heard nothing really; my thoughts seemed to be swimming in a whirlpool of confusion.

I kept on hearing something in my head, and from the way it sounded, it was between the howl of a Wolfos and… the bouncing sound of a Tektite. Weird.

I never noticed it when two fairies started teasing Epona.

I looked around my surroundings, trying to clear my mind, "I wonder…" Suddenly, I was thrown back, my mind was screaming, "What the hell was that?!" But, all I saw was black. And then I heard voices… and I ate dirt.

"Good work! Oooh, what is this? Hey, hey! It's an ocarina!"

It sounded like a little kid found my ocarina, but then I heard others, too. They sounded like fairies… when did a kid get two fairies? Is that even possible? One's enough for me, well, back then, I had none. Navi left me now that I'm a Hylian…

"Ohhh, Skullkid, can I play it? Can I, can I?" I think that was one of those fairies.

"Shut up, Tatl, you'll break it." Retorted the other, it sounded as if they were unaware of the fact that I was still conscious.

Then I heard the kid's voice again.

"No, I'll play it! Hmmm… that triangle, hey, cool, this thing has an engraving! Maybe it does something!" He started blowing into the mouthpiece, playing random notes while giggling with glee.

I stood up, spitting the dirt from my mouth, as I saw two flashes of light disappear into the hat of… a Skullkid? I spit more dirt out, and shook my head, and rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

I then opened my eyes again, and the first thing I saw was the ocarina, it was held in his hands, I could just picture those little glowing eyes of his sparkling in delight, but nooo. I saw a mask. It had these glaring orange-green eyes, as if they were waiting for something… I suddenly felt a tinge of pain as I looked at the mask, so, naturally, I blinked.

"Oh? Well, from how stupid you look, I guess you won't be needing that horse!" he taunted.

And well, what do you know? I ate more dirt as the kid jumped onto Epona and galloped away, laughing.

Sheesh, I never thought Skullkids were that fast. I suddenly back snapped into awareness, as the kid made off with my horse. And by instinct I did… well, what seemed most reasonable.

I chased him. Reasonable, huh?

You know, I'm a pretty fast runner, and so, before Epona could hit top speed, I desperately grabbed onto a thick rope, swinging from my food pack.

The Skullkid turned, and I knew I'd see that mask again if I didn't do anything about it, so I closed my eyes, but I felt more pain… and it was not mask-related.

I bounced around on the ground, and then I started skidding, my sides were burning as the dirt flew up in my eyes, I choked on it occasionally, screaming in fear, holding onto the rope.

I mean, would you want this stupid kid make off with your horse, your stuff, and your ocarina? Well, no.

Well, hanging for dear life, skidding on the ground doesn't sound any better, but…

As I skidded, the skull kid laughed, shouting, "Faster, faster, stupid horse, go straight!" Epona must have been really frightened then, to be running like that.

Suddenly, I felt the vibration of a sharp kick into my rope as the Skullkid directed Epona to turn.

As soon as I heard Epona whinny, I was whipped into a tree stump, and let go of the rope.

Damn, I again had to taste the delightful flavor of… dirt.

And mud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks! If you have any suggestions for the story, please e-mail me, or, you can write your own! It's a free country, you know, and I'll happily let you do poems, novelizations, and all that good stuff. Thanks again! Bye!

Note: The next installment to this story will come soon (or later than that.) for you! This isn't a one-chappie fic you know!


	2. Chapter Two: Dirt

Boy Clad in Green: Link's Adventure in Termina

By Kokeshi088

Disclaimer: Hi. I'm Disclaimer, and I'm a partial character.  Don't ask, it's an fictionpress.com idea Kokeshi has for "Chapterless Collections". Okay.. on with the disclaimer!

Kokeshi088, nor I, own the _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_, Link, Majora, the Happy Mask Salesman, Deku Scrubs, and any miscellany that is a part of the game _Majora's Mask_. All of that is owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and his associates at Nintendo. "Sailor Moon Says" is owned by DIC Entertainment Co. Fictionpress.com and fanfiction.com are the respective property of the kind people who put this site together in the first place. We all appreciate you, authors and readers alike. Microsoft Word is owned by Microsoft, of course, thank you Gates.... and Netscape Navigator 7.1, which is the browser used to preview the web format of this chapter, is owned by the kind people Netscape Network.

There are only two characters that Kokeshi088 owns here; Narissa and I, Disclaimer... hehehe....

Author's Note:

Thank you very much, Disclaimer....Anyways!

This is Chapter Two! Celebrate!!! Okay, in the next few, I'm picking up on the slow speed of this tale. So far, it's written in Link's perspective. Once in Termina, and just like in Termina, time goes by pretty quickly.

So... GUESS WHAT! Next chappie includes the Mask Man, Majora (POSSIBLY), and a few surprises.

Yep! A few surprises! Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. This is the beta'd version of the chapter. Thank you Shawshank, again!!! She won a grapefruit for beta'ing, so how about you guys try to win the award, too? Ah, well, it's still nice to do nice things for people! Please review!

Chapter Two: Dirt

Blech. Dirt.

I coughed out enough dirt to fit into the palm of my hand, my sides burning almost worse than when I felt stupid enough to jump in hot lava.

How would you like it if you had just had a mouthful of dirt shoved in your mouth?

And after you've been skidding on the ground?

Screaming?

That happened to me. I, Link, was just spacing out, minding my own business. And then this.

I mean, some crazy Skullkid stole my horse! But what was scarier than that skull kid, I guess, is that mask.

What rotten luck.

I shook off the dirt specks, my sides burned again. You know, this really _does_ suck.

I looked down at my muddy boots, and my new sword.

It really doesn't look like the Kokiri Sword. Saria joked that it was the "new and improved" Kokiri sword, since it was made out of some sort of new metal. At least the Skull kid didn't steal it.

It's hardly a Kokiri sword, though. More like a Kakariko Sword, now that I think of it.

Wait.

Aside from my sword....

I looked down, and noticed that my boots were not just speckled in mud, but _drenched_ in it.

Mud! I stared into the foggy wilderness ahead... Hooves! Hoof prints! Epona went that way! I got up and ran as fast my gangly legs could go.

Darn, if only I was little smaller; like when I was a stupid ten-year-old kid who thought he was a Kokiri, aside from the fact that he had a growth spurt of two inches.

If only I was still that stupid, then it'd be easier. I was quicker when I was ten, I think.

Or was I?

I stopped at all these ledges of tree stumps. Could that idiot have.....?

"Kekekeke...."

_Laughter?_ I heard laughter?! So he _did_ go this way!

"Oof!"

"Uh!"

"Yah!"

I really hate it when I have to jump this far. ("Ungh!") My sides hurt, and whenever I land, then, my stomach hurts _and_ my sides hurt. Not a good day to jump stumps, huh?

"Hup!"

I had reached the other side! I stared into the darkness...

_Oh, don't be such a baby, Link. It's not like you're scared. Look, you've nearly been digested by a fish before! This isn't scary!_ I reassured myself. But I could do was shiver.

_Triforce of Courage? Yeah right. Like I'm...._

"Kekekeke...."

"Okay, that's it! I'm going in! I'm sick of you, Skull kid! Sick of you for stealing my horse! And my ocarina! And my... and my..." I stopped.

My throat seemed to shake like the rattling bones of a Stalfos.

I was in some sort of room. _Flowers? What are these; Deku plants? Demented Deku plants?_

"Kekekeke. I can't believe it! That stupid horse of yours; so useless!"

I almost cried, _"Hey! Don't call Epona stupid!"_

But instead, I attacked... almost.

_Shuka, shuka, shuka..._

Rattling?

_Shuka, shuka, shuka..._

Huh?

They revealed themselves... wait... who? Trees. Moving trees.

No, Deku scrubs...?

_Shuka, shuka, shuka...._

"Huh? No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!"

They mobbed me? Wait!

I stared at my hands.

....wood?

Wait... What am I?

....a tree?

"Oh, very funny!" I cried. My voice sounded like a squeaky hoot.

What? What happened here? I slapped my face... wood? Up.. down... Awwww, man, I'm _short_! And... wooden!

And.... _Am I a Deku Scrub?!_

Kokeshi Says: Remember, save trees! RECYCLE PAPER! Yes, that's all you need to know, on Kokeshi Says!

(This is a spoof on the old dubbed SailorMoon episode conclusions/advice/lesson thingies called "SailorMoon Says".)

By the way... Thanks for reading! I promise to update soon!


End file.
